list_of_superpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ororo Munroe
Ororo Munroe (Storm) is a mutant. Relationships *Ayesha of Balobedu (ancestor, deceased) *Ashake of Egypt (ancestor, deceased) *Ashake of Meroe (ancestor, deceased) *Harriet Munroe (paternal grandmother) *David Munroe (father, deceased) *N'Dare Munroe (mother, deceased) *Ainet (unofficial foster mother) *Achmed El Gibar (unofficial foster father) *Shetani (maternal uncle) *Abuya (cousin) *David Munroe, Jr. (cousin) *T'Challa (ex-husband) *Kymera (alternate reality daughter) Powers and Abilities Powers Atmokinesis: Ororo has demonstrated a plethora of abilities, most of which are facets of her power to manipulate the weather. She possesses the psionic ability to control all form of the weather. She has been able to control both Earthly and extraterrestrial ecosystems on several occasions. She can modify the temperature of the environment, control all forms of precipitation, humidity, and moisture on a molecular level, generate lightning and other electromagnetic atmospheric phenomena, and has demonstrated excellent control over atmospheric pressure. She can incite all forms of meteorological tempests, such as tornadoes, thunderstorms, blizzards, hurricanes, and mist. She can dissipate such weather to form clear skies as well. Her precise control over the atmosphere allows her to create specialized weather effects. She can create precipitation at higher or lower altitudes than normal, make whirlwinds travel pointing lengthwise in any direction, channel ambient electromagnetism through her body to generate electric blasts, flash freeze objects and people, coalesce atmospheric pollutants into acid rain or toxic fog, and summon wind currents strong enough to support her weight to elevate herself to fly at high altitudes and speeds. Her control is so great that she can even manipulate the air in a person's lungs. She can also control the pressure inside the human inner ear, an ability she uses to cause intense pain. She can also bend light using moisture in the air and manipulate mist and fog to appear partially transparent and, in some cases, nearly invisible. Ororo has also demonstrated the ability to control natural forces that include storms, solar winds, ocean currents, and electromagnetic energy. She has demonstrated the ability to separate water molecules into oxygen and hydrogen via electrolysis, allowing her to breathe underwater. While in outer space, she is able to affect and manipulate interstellar and intergalactic mediums. She can alter her visual perception so as to see the universe in terms of energy patterns, detecting the flow of kinetic, thermal, and electromagnetic energy behind weather phenomena and can bend this energy to her will. Ororo has been shown to be sensitive to the dynamics of the natural world, and her psionic powers over weather are affected by her emotions. One consequence of this connection to nature is that she often suppresses extreme feelings to prevent her emotional state from resulting in violent weather. She once sensed a diseased and dying tree on the X-Mansion grounds, detected objects within various atmospheric mediums, and sensed the incorrect motion of a hurricane in the Northern Hermisphere and the gravitational stress on the tides by the Moon and Sun, as well as the distortion of a planet's magnetosphere. Ororo can view the Earth as weather patterns and is able to precisely recognize her geographic position through interpretations of these patterns. Her mutant abilities are limited by her willpower and the strength of her body. Ororo is also able to manipulate earth and fire, creating earthquakes and lava bursts. *''Telepathic resistance:'' This is an ability which was gradually gained through Ororo's time with the X-Men. She has one of the most powerful wills of them all and is a powerful opponent against telepaths in battle. Her resistance is further enhanced by the electrical forces she controls. *''Earth link:'' Ororo's mutant powers have created a psychic bond between herself and the primal life-force of Earth's biosphere. This bond with the Earth and apparently the entire unvierse gives Ororo spiritual and material sustenance with an almost empathic sense towards living things. Ororo also possesses the ability to sense and detect life-forces, as she once sensed a dying tree. She has also once sensed a snowball being tossed and sensed the Blackbird cutting the atmosphere even though the distance between them was thousands of miles. She can sense any natural phenomena, including earthquakes and storms, as well as movements through the air or water mediums. *''Thermal variance:'' Ororo's body counteracts extreme temperatures by internally increasing or decreasing her temperature in contrast to its external environment to an unknown degree. *''Energy vision:'' With a blink, Ororo can see the physical world around her as energy, including the human body's nervous system, which in turn allows her to counter all but the fastest attack. Added to her already formidable hand-to-hand abilities, this makes her a tough opponent. Ororo has also shown the ability to see in almost complete darkness. Magical potential: Ororo's ancestry supports the use of magic and witchcraft. Many of her ancestors have been sorceresses and priestesses. Abilities Master thief: Ororo has an extraordinary ability at picking locks and pockets, getting past advanced security systems, and escape artistry. She is very stealthy and has the same degree of dexterity in her toes and mouth as she does in her hands. Ororo was, in her youth, one of the most skilled thieves in the entire city of Cairo. She has kept these skilled hones and has been teaching some of them to her students at the Jean Grey School. Expert combatant: Ororo is a gifted and formidable hand-to-hand combatant with years of close quarter combat experience. She was trained by Achmed El Gibar and the Black Panther in her youth and, later, was extensively trained by Wolverine and learned techniques from the ronin Yukio. She has bested more powerful fighters like Callisto by using her prowess and her cunning. Weapon proficiency: She is an excellent marksman with handguns and is experienced in the use of various firearms. Ororo is also highly skilled with wielding knives, experienced in the use of the bo staff, and trained in sword-fighting by the finest warriors in Wakanda. Expert tactician: Ororo has strong natural leadership skills and has lead teams of X-Men for years. She is a highly accomplished and skilled strategist, tactician, and field commander. Expert gardener: Ororo is also an excellent gardener owing to her supernatural abilities and has her own botanical gardens at the Xavier Mansion. Multilingual: She is fluent in English, Arabic, Swahili, Russian, Japanese, Wakandan, Yoruba, and more. Aviation: She has skill in piloting advanced aircraft that include Wakandan ships and the Blackbird. Indomitable will: Ororo has an exceptionally strong will thanks to years of practice to control the weather. She has shown the strength of will to effectively resist the world's most powerful telepaths. She has also shown the strength of will and spirit to host the conscience of the abstract entity Eternity to help save his life and the universe, a feat few beings could do. Weaknesses Emotional influence: Ororo's ability to manipulate the weather in her immediate vicinity is affected by her emotions. Hence, if she does not maintain control, a fit of rage might induce a destructive storm. As a result, Ororo has kept a tight rein on all extreme emotions. Physical condition: Ororo is limited by the force of her will and the strength of her body. It once took her several hours to put an end to a savage blizzard sweeping over much of Canada, and she nearly killed herself from exhaustion in the process. Naturally-occurring limitation: Ororo respects the natural boundaries of the planet's biosphere and manipulate weather patterns as they naturally exist. For example, she could end a drought in one area by creating torrential rains but that would necessitate robbing all available moisture from the surrounding area. She does not typically create atmospheric conditions that cannot exist naturally on the planet she is on. She cannot, for example, lower temperatures as far as absolute zero or raise them to solar intensities. Claustrophobia: Having been trapped under rubble for three days in Cairo while her mother lay dying, Ororo's claustrophobia was once so severe, it rendered her completely helpless. However, she has more or less conquered her fear, though tight spaces still make her uncomfortable. These flashbacks still attack her when she is enclosed. Vampiric weaknesses (formerly): Like all vampires, Ororo had a weakness to sunlight and probably to other things as well. She also was obliged to drink blood to survive. Category:Mutants